Migraine Cupcakes
by Xx.Triple A.xX
Summary: Sho is in bad shape, and Kariya helps him out.


**Opening Authoressial Note:** First completed TWEWY fanfic! Woot! (Fist-pump) Here, have some sparkilicious friendshippy oneshot goodness in yummy present-tense. :D

**Disclaimer:** TWEWY isn't mine, or Sho would be chained to my desk and helping me with my math. Pfft.

* * *

He's sitting in his apartment, the lights off and every window closed and covered, holding his head between his hands and rocking slightly back and forth because it hurts _so much_. Someone rings the doorbell, then knocks, and the noise makes him cringe and whine.

The doorknob rattles, then opens, and Kariya calls his name. "Minamimoto? Hey, Pi-Face. You in?"

The orangehead switches on the lights, and Sho screams, his eyes snapping shut as the pain in his head ratchets up several notches. Startled, Kariya turns the lights back off, and Sho goes back to making small pained noises.

Soft footsteps approach him, and Lollipop lays a hand tentatively on his shoulder. "Hey, kitty. You're not gonna bite me, are you?"

Sho couldn't bite him if he tried. All he can focus on is his head and the fact that it feels like someone stabbed a sharp pointed object through its inner layers.

"You're not in good shape," Kariya murmurs, and the sarcastic _ya think, radian_? that rises to Sho's mind shatters into a million pieces of a half-formed thought before he can register that it was ever there. "Can you hang on for a bit? I'm gonna run down to Shibu-Q."

Sho doesn't answer, even though he doesn't want him to leave. The presence of another person is somehow comforting, even if they aren't on the best of terms. Since he doesn't say anything, Kariya goes, and the migraine throbs inside his skull like a wild animal trying to claw itself loose.

He falls over on his side and curls up into a little ball, disjointed numbers floating through his brain as he tries to calculate the distance from his apartment to the pharmacy through the pain.

* * *

"Kariya!" Uzuki calls, leaping off a rooftop to join him as he races down the street. "Where're you off to? You almost look like you caught a mission mail or something."

He lets her run beside him, his expression betraying nothing as he thinks up a response to give. Uzuki doesn't care for Minamimoto – not many people do – and if she knew he was helping the cat-boy out, she'd have a fit and give him the silent treatment, and he'd have to treat her to ramen in order to get her talking to him again.

"Don't tell me you seriously got a mission mail," Uzuki jokes, but her face goes just that little bit paler that tells him she's concerned.

"Nope," he says, slowing to a jog as he reaches Shibu-Q. "I just need some medicine. That's all."

"You seem pretty healthy," Uzuki comments, a smirk curling up her full pink lips.

"It's not for me," he drawls as the woman at the checkout counter rings up his order and calls him a sweetie.

"Oh? Then who's it for?" Uzuki asks, her high-pitched giggle rending the air as she leans against the counter.

Kariya takes his medicine and turns to his pink-haired sidekick, running his index finger up her throat and along the underside of her chin before tapping it lightly on the end of her button nose. "Uzuki. Let this go, and I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat next time we hang together, 'kay?"

She looks upset for a moment – he knows she hates it when he doesn't tell her things – but then she sighs, deflated, and pokes him in the chest. "ALL the ramen I can eat?"

"Every last bite," he says with a grin, and then he's gone, the revolving doors spinning behind him as Uzuki demands a Bravery syrup from the cashier.

* * *

It's gotten worse, though Sho isn't sure how that's possible – mathematically or otherwise. He thought it might help if he cooled it off, so he was on his way to the kitchen to douse his face and head in the ice-cold water from the faucet when Kariya returned. Sho jumps and discovers that sudden movements are a bad idea as the pain doubles briefly and he gets dizzy and starts to fall into the wall.

"Hey hey, whoa there. You got carried away, huh? I told you to hang on."

He knows Lollipop is trying to be quiet, but his voice sounds so LOUD, and the rustling of the paper bag he's got with him is even worse. He can't focus enough to talk, so he lets the orangehead lead him back into the living room and sit him down on the couch.

"Stay," Kariya says, his voice a mixture of amusement and concern, and he disappears into the kitchen Sho was trying to reach. For a moment, the Reaper feels irritated – orangehead in HIS kitchen touching HIS kitchen-y things – but irritation makes his head hurt more, so he lapses back into not caring about anything but the pain. Stopping the pain.

Lollipop reappears seconds later with pills and a glass of water. "Drink," he murmurs, and Sho does. Even if orangehead is trying to poison him, it's got to be better than this agony.

Almost immediately, he feels better, and the more water he drinks to wash down the pills, the faster they work. By the time the glass is empty he's almost his old self again.

"I take it I can turn on the lights now?" Kariya asked, the concern gone from his tone, his voice now holding only the dry humor Sho is used to hearing.

"If you want," he mutters, feeling lightheaded from the sudden absence of the migraine. "Unlike you common denominators, I can see perfectly fine in the dark."

"Yeah, I got that from the way your eyes are glowing." Lollipop flicks on the lights, and it takes an effort for Sho not to wince. "Ahh, much better."

He comes back, and they sit in silence for a while before Sho mutters something about being hungry and gets up. Kariya grins around his orange sucker.

"Hey, you know this means you owe me ramen, yo'."

Sho stops in the doorway of his kitchen. "Is that all you think about, hectopascal?"

"_Pretty_ much."

Sho utters half a word, stops with a choking sound, pulls himself together, and finally asks how Lollipop would feel about vanilla cupcakes instead.

"Sure," Kariya purrs. "With icing?"

"Do the math," Sho snaps, disappearing as he ducks behind the island to rummage through his pans, and the orangehead grins, knowing that means _yes_.

* * *

**A3:** I see Sho and Kariya being friends in the dysfunctional sort of "hey I came over to annoy you but now we're hanging out playing video games" way. Also, YES, my Sho likes to cook. Bake, actually. I have another TWEWY oneshot that goes into this concept in greater depth, but we'll see if it ever gets posted. :P

I hope you enjoyed it! Please do drop a review. They make this li'l gamer very happy. :)


End file.
